Past, Present, and Future: Book One: Past
by ScytheRaorr
Summary: YaoiMM Xover with Naruto. No reviews, no updates. Summary: A mysterious figure takes a baby Harry Potter from Godric’s Hollow and rescues an abused Uzumaki Naruto from his home. Their destinies will be realized, and they will take the world by storm.
1. Author's Note

Past, Present, and Future

Crossover Fanfiction by ScytheRaorr

Disclaimer: I am not, in any way, shape, or form, making any money with my writing either directly or indirectly involved. All characters used in my story belong to their respective owners, and as such, I am writing this story for pure fun and entertainment, and hope you, as the readers, enjoy it.

Summary: A mysterious figure takes a baby Harry Potter from Godric's Hollow and rescues an abused Uzumaki Naruto from his home village. Their destinies will be realized, and they will rise to their own expectations in their world.

WARNING: This story is a yaoi romance (Guy/Guy love). If this offends anyone, then I suggest that you do not read it, and please don't leave flames. Remember, this is a warning, so don't say I didn't warn you.

ScytheRaorr: Hello, everyone, ScytheRaorr here, and I would like to introduce you to my first fanfiction. Leave reviews, because they fuel ideas!


	2. Prologue: Scoperta

Past, Present, and Future

Crossover Fanfiction by ScytheRaorr

Disclaimer: I am not, in any way, shape, or form, making any money with my writing either directly or indirectly involved. All characters used in my story belong to their respective owners, and as such, I am writing this story for pure fun and entertainment, and hope you, as the readers, enjoy it.

Summary: A mysterious figure takes a baby Harry Potter from Godric's Hollow and rescues an abused Uzumaki Naruto from his home village. Their destinies will be realized, and they will rise to their own expectations in their world.

WARNING: This story is a yaoi romance (Guy/Guy love). If this offends anyone, then I suggest that you do not read it, and please don't leave flames. Remember, this is a warning, so don't say I didn't warn you.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Past, Present, and Future

Book One – Past

Prologue

A person covered in a black cloak calmly and quietly stepped out of the shadows of the room it was in. The room appears to be a nursery of sorts, but it also appeared to be in shambles. A bookcase in the far corned was in splinters, books thrown about. The door was completely of its hinges, and some parts of the walls appeared to have scorch marks all over them. A rumble caused the person to turn its hood covered head and calmly watched as the wall it was standing near gave way and crashed to the ground in a heap of brick and plaster. The newly created hole showed it the outside world, with stars twinkling in the night. Focusing back at the task at hand, it turned back towards the center of the used-to-be room. Moving its head slightly, its eyes scanned the rubble and wreckage of the area, searching for the very reason it was in the area in the first place. A movement caught its eyes, and its head turned toward the un-fringed door lying on the ground near an overturned crib. With silent steps, even with its steel-toed black boots on, the figure glided toward the door, mindful of the rubble decorating the ground. When it arrived, its calculative eyes locked on with emerald green ones. A male child, seemingly no less than one year of age, was watching the figure's movements through wild, black hair. The figure bent down on one knee to examine the child more closely and found out, other than the dirt clinging to his body, the boy was unharmed, save for a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. Mentally nodding to itself at find was it was looking for; the figure carefully lifted the child into its arms. Instantly, the child, now known as 'Harry J. Potter' if the nameplate on the overturned crib was to be trusted, latched on the beings arm. Slightly shaking its head in amusement at Harry's antics, it stood up, and prepared to activate its transporting device to get out of there. Before, however, it could activate the device around its neck, a voice from behind it halted its movements. The being turned around to face the creator of the voice, a confident aura surrounding it. In front of him stood an old man with blue eyes and a long white beard. A twinkle, much to the robed ones annoyance, was ever present within his eyes. The eyes behind the hood narrowed in irritation at the sight of the person, and was about to move when the old man stopped it again.

"I believe I told you to put down the child, and remove your hood. It is not a request, and if I have to, I **will** use force."

If anything, the demand caused the eyes underneath the hood to narrow even further in anger, giving the appearance of a snake should anyone get a chance to see beneath the shadow caused by the hood. Eyes continued to flick up and down as it continued to study the old man. Recognition flashed briefly in its eyes, and a mental chart of information appeared in front of it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Name: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Age: Approx. 166 years old_

_Hair Color: Silver, formerly auburn_

_Eye Color: Light Blue_

_Allegiances: Order of the Phoenix, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Information: Wizard and defeater of the Dark Lord Grindelwald. Has extensive knowledge of magic and is the current Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Openly opposes the current Dark Lord, Voldemort. _

_**NOTE**: Do not make any sort of eye contact; subject has advanced Occlumecy and Legilimency skills._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the robed figure was busy making its assessment of the newly named Dumbledore, said Dumbledore was making his own assessments.

_ The robes are all black in color, but they are not in protocol with Voldemort's Death Eater's attire. I can't tell the gender, with that cloak in the way, and since the hood is covering its eyes, I cannot enter its mind to find out who it is. With the boy's parents gone, I can take him and turn him into the perfect weapon, so under no circumstances can the child **not** be with me!_

Breaking out of his thoughts, Dumbledore quickly brought out his wand, ready to strike if need be. The figure, upon seeing Dumbledore's drawn wand, tensed its body, left hand flying up to its neck where it started fingering its transporter-slash-necklace. Its other arm pulled Harry closer to its body, the child falling asleep a little while ago. They stood there, tense and ready, waiting for the other to make a move. Outside, suddenly, pops were heard as wizards and witches from the Ministry and Order of the Phoenix arrived at their location. The noise caused Dumbledore to turn his head and eyes, and the shrouded person seized the moment and activated the transporter, transporting it and the child out of the area in a flash of light. Dumbledore, realizing his mistake and seeing the mysterious person disappear, cursed slightly under his breath and started issuing orders to some nearby people. He was **not** happy that his warrior-to-be was gone. Firing a curse toward a nearby wall, he grimly watched as the wall crumbled to the ground, causing smoke to rise everywhere. No, he was not happy indeed.

--- --- Elsewhere --- ---

The robed figure appeared in front of a small, modest cottage. Calmly opening the metal gate surrounding the two story home, it walked up the cobblestone path and into the house, closing the oak doors behind it. Checking again on the child in its arms, and finding him asleep, the figure walked through the hallway and up the main flight of stairs to the second floor landing. Taking a quick left, it walked down another hall and stopped on a door to the left. Opening the door revealed a cozy nursery of sorts. Walking in, the figure placed the child in the crib near the back of the room. Placing a blanket over the still slumbering child, the person allowed a small smile to float across its lips before pulling up a chair and sitting down at the foot of the crib, watching the child sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scythe: Whew! Prologue is done! Please review!


	3. Chapter One: Reazione

Past, Present, and Future

Crossover Fanfiction by ScytheRaorr

Disclaimer: I am not, in any way, shape, or form, making any money with my writing either directly or indirectly involved. All characters used in my story belong to their respective owners, and as such, I am writing this story for pure fun and entertainment, and hope you, as the readers, enjoy it.

Summary: A mysterious figure takes a baby Harry Potter from Godric's Hollow and rescues an abused Uzumaki Naruto from his home village. Their destinies will be realized, and they will rise to their own expectations in their world.

WARNING: This story is a yaoi romance (Guy/Guy love). If this offends anyone, then I suggest that you do not read it, and please don't leave flames. Remember, this is a warning, so don't say I didn't warn you.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Past, Present, and Future

Book One – Past

Chapter One

Albus Dumbledore was not a man that could be easily angered, but, when he was angry, many who saw his anger could see exactly why he was the greatest light wizard alive.

**CRASH!**

Right now, I think it is easy to say that he was furious.

**CRASH!**

Um, strike that, make it **livid**. Currently, he can bee seen pacing in his office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, showing his displeasure and anger by cursing many objects in his sight that, after being destroyed, repair themselves. Let us take a look and see what happens, shall we?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Letting out a heavy sigh, Albus Dumbledore wearily sat at his desk. Lacing his fingers together, he placed his elbows on his desk and his head on his laced hands in thought. It was in this position that four people found him in shortly thereafter. Breathing deeply, he broke out of his thoughts and called them inside to a seat, offering them tea, in which all but one accepted. The old man sat down and was about to speak when the person who declined the tea spoke up.

"Excuse me, Headmaster, but can we hurry this along? I don't want to spend any more time than usual in the presence of the mutt, and I have potions to tend to and a lesson plan to write up."

"Serverus!" The woman next to him spoke up, cutting of a reply coming from another person in the room, "We **all** have things to complete right now, but you don't see us complaining about it!"

"Now, now, Minerva", It was Albus that spoke this time, "As you know, Serverus is in the process of brewing some dangerous potions that might spoil, or worse, if left unattended for too long. He is only concerned about any possible consequences that might befall the school if he was to be away for too long. Isn't that right, Serverus?"

Answering Dumbledore's look with a glare of his own, Serverus answered with a curt "Yes, Headmaster." and promptly crossed his arms in irritation.

"What I was about to say, before I was interrupted, was that we have a crisis on our hands. Earlier tonight, the Dark Lord Voldermort", at the name, everyone save Albus flinched, "attacked Godric's Hallow, as was prophesized. Shortly after the attack occurred, I apparated to the scene in order to survey the damage and look for survivors. Unfortunately, the Potters were killed…" at this news, everyone but Serverus took on a depressed nature, "But, their child, young Harry Potter, survived." And at this, everyone, including Serverus, paid the man their attention. "Upon further investigation, however, was that the only spells used by the Dark Lord was the killing curse, Avada Kedavra." A stunned silence was the only reply to his statement.

"B-But Albus! How is that pos-possible?!" sputtered the one known as Minerva. "That curse is absolute! No one in this world can get hit by it and live!"

"But survive it he did. Instead of killing young Mr. Potter, the curse seemingly bounced back to its castor, turning Voldermort into nothing but ash and dust." Silence followed this new revelation. A baby, survive the killing curse? Impossible! A rugged looking man, sitting to Minerva's right, broke the silence with a sudden question.

"If Harry survived, then, where is he? We all know you went to the scene after the attack. Surely you must have found him in the rubble and brought him with you?" If anything, the question caused Albus' eyes to grow even duller than they were. He replied in a guilty voice.

"A fully robed figure managed to arrive at the scene before I could. I found it holding Harry in its arms. I was about to stun it when the arrival of backup caused my attention to slip. Whoever it was used the opening and disappeared into the night, using what appeared to be a transporting device around its neck. I tried to track it, I really did, but both of them seemingly vanished, is if they never existed. It seems that, for now, the wizarding world is without its savior."

"Could it have been a Death Eater, perhaps capturing Harry in retribution for the death of its master?" The fourth of the group softly spoke up, his brown eyes stealing a glance to Serverus as he spoke. With a shake of his head, Albus shot down the idea.

"Even though the person was dressed in black, I saw no indication that it was a Death Eater. There was no mask, just a hood casting a shadow on its face, and no Dark Mark hanging in the air." His voice trailed off as he closed his eyes in thought, trying to find something that he could use to find Harry. The other four were left in their own thoughts when Serverus clutched his left forearm, hissing in pain. Running out of the room, his actions caused new thoughts to sprout in everyone's minds: It can't be ture; the Dark Lord couldn't have come back, could he?

--- --- Meanwhile --- ---

Thomas Marvolo Riddle, AKA the Dark Lord Voldermort, was also not pleased. He had thought that he was in for an easy murder. He did not expect, however, the youngest Potter throwing him from his body! As his summons was answered, his followers, the Death Eaters, popped in from wherever they were, kneeling upon arrival. They knew of their master's displeasure, and now were trying their best not to get on his worse side. Currently, the meeting was being held in a cemetery, the dark, foreboding atmosphere doing nothing to calm their nerves. Their master was currently residing in the body of one of his followers.

'_What wass hiss name…Qurrell…yess, Qurrell…he would do, for now…'_ Addressing his followers, he spoke in angry hisses. "My faithful sserventss … My plan to kill the Potterss wass a complete and utter failure…Can anyone of you tell me why? ..."

At first, no one who was kneeling on the cold, hard Earth moved a muscle, afraid to be on the wand end of his anger. Then, one man slowly stood up, his white mask glowing in the candlelight lighting the area. Voldermort let out a raspy laugh." Ah, Malfoy, I sshould have known that you, of anyone here, had enough…gutss…to answer my quesstion…well? What iss your answer?" The others, Malfoy included, shivered in fear at the promised pain laced in their master's words. Apparently, an invisible time limit was up; for when Malfoy opened his mouth to reply, the Dark Lord silenced with a whispered 'Crucio'. Releasing the curse after a few seconds, he addressed everyone. "I have heard that the child that removed me from my original body hass dissepeared. Alsso, Dumbledore, hiss Order and the Minisstry are in confussion…For now, I must recuperate and recover my losst sstrength…Malfoy, Bella, Ssnape, sstay here; the rest of you are dissmisssed." All of the other Death Eaters popped away, happy to remove themselves from the being's presence.

Smirking at the remaining three, his face distorting at the gesture, his voice gained a sadistic happy tone. "Tell me, Luciuss, Bella, Sserveruss…Have you heard of the 'Philossopher'ss Sstone?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thanks to those that reviewed, and don't forget that i'm always hungrey for more. Here are some answers to some questions you might have:

Q. Who is the Mysterious Person from the last chapter?  
A. Don't worry, that will be revealed next chapter.

Q. Is Dumbledore evil in this fic?  
A. No, right now he just wants what he thinks is best for the Wizarding World. Later, in Book Two, he will try to manipulate both of our heroes, but how he acts overall is still a toss up. I might put a poll up on this...

Q. How will Harry/Naruto work in Naruto's/Harry's world?  
A. The way I see things, Charkra (Naruto's energy), and Magic (Harry's energy) is the same thing, just called different names and used through different things (Naruto - Handseals; Harry - Wand).

Q.Where does Naruto fit into this, and, speaking of which, is this a HarryNaruto pairing?  
A. Naruto playes an important part in Harry's life (And vice-versa) you'll just have to wait and see how!. As for the pairing...does another poll sound good?

Also, a cookie to whoever can guess the other two of the four people who were sitting in Albus' office (You already know Serverus and Minerva...)

Untill next time - -Scythe-


	4. Chapter Two: Principo

Past, Present, and Future

Crossover Fanfiction by ScytheRaorr

Disclaimer: I am not, in any way, shape, or form, making any money with my writing either directly or indirectly involved. All characters used in my story belong to their respective owners, and as such, I am writing this story for pure fun and entertainment, and hope you, as the readers, enjoy it.

Summary: A mysterious figure takes a baby Harry Potter from Godric's Hollow and rescues an abused Uzumaki Naruto from his home village. Their destinies will be realized, and they will rise to their own expectations in their world.

WARNING: This story is a yaoi romance (Guy/Guy love). If this offends anyone, then I suggest that you do not read it, and please don't leave flames. Remember, this is a warning, so don't say I didn't warn you.

Past, Present, and Future

Book One – Past

Chapter Two

As the sun came up over the horizon, animals stirred in the forest surrounding a small cottage. Inside this cottage rests a man, sleeping on his king-size bed. His silver spiky hair was laid out underneath his head, glowing in the sunlight. His face was peaceful and calm, the only scar being one going through his left eye. Turning to get away from the sunlight, the covers lowered, revealing a tanned, muscled chest and chiseled six-pack. Scars of every shape and size crisscrossed their way around his chest, some even reaching his back. Shifting around again, the man gave up the fight of trying to stay asleep, and opened his right eye. The sleep-hazed white eye blinked a couple of times before focusing on its surroundings. Sitting up, his hair fell to his shoulders as he yawned wide, showing off impressively long canines, before he got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom, intent on relieving himself and washing up. Having accomplished that, he went to his wardrobe and picked out a pair of black baggy jeans, tattered at the knees, a black short-sleeved tee-shirt, the left sleeve ripped off, and a dark greenish vest. Throwing them on, keeping the vest open, he opened his bedroom door and was immediately tacked by a red blur. Sitting up, he chuckled before giving the 7-yr old girl a hug.

"And good morning to you, Young One; where's the fire?"

His deep voice caused the girl to look up with wide eyes before burying her head back into her father's arms. She spoke into his chest, causing the words to come out muffled. Chuckling again, the man repeated his question with the added instruction of not speaking into his chest. She looked up and spoke in a quiet, but strong voice.

"Logan wouldn't stop bugging me about Mother waking up earlier that usual today, so we went to find her. We found her in our old nursery with another baby. I managed to stop Logan from alerting Mother, but now he won't stop asking questions!" Chuckling yet again at her pout, much to his daughter's annoyance, he stood up with her in his arms and started walking at a calm pace.

"Is your mother still in the nursery? And where is your brother?"

"Last I checked, Mother was still there, and Logan is … indisposed." At his questioning look, she explained. "I bet that if he could break all of out toys, I would let him see Mother."

"You are aware that there are repairing charms on them?" At her nod, he sighed and continued walking. After some turns and a flight of stairs leading upwards, he found himself at the nursery, the door open. Sitting in a chair next to a crib sat a woman, her red hair like fire shining in the sunlight through the window. Looking up when he knocked softly on the doorframe, her green eyes found his white one and she smiled, her face lighting up. Standing up as he came close, she placed a good morning kiss on his lips before giving one to her daughter's forehead. She spoke, her voice calm with an undertone of fire.

"Good morning Scythe, Devon." She turned towards the crib, a sad look on her face. "He is asleep, but might wake up again due to nightmares; wherever you rescued him from, Mate, it left him with deep trauma." Sighing, she walked up to the crib and stroked the boy's wild black hair." When are you retrieving the next child?" The question was spoken with her back still to him. Letting down Devon and telling her to go get Logan, Scythe walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her in a loose embrace.

"I leave to rescue the next child when this one has lived for at least ten years. He is a young boy named Naruto Uzumaki." Placing a kiss on her neck he held her for a few moments, after which he broke at the sound of a yelled "DADDY, MOMMY!" Turning around with his wife, he knelt down to catch the white blur that was his son. Logan crashed into his father's arms, his white hair in disarray. Scythe picked him up and placed a kiss on his head, much to his annoyance.

"Mommy was in here with something but Devon wouldn't let me in here but then she said that I could go in here when I broke all my toys and I tried but then she got me and said that you wanted me so here I am!"

Scythe and Aiden could do nothing but blink at the fact that he said all of that without taking a breath. Aiden beckoned Devon over and turned them so they could see the newest addition of their family.

"Logan, Devon, this young child is named Harry Potter. He was left without his parents just a couple of days ago, and your father saved him from his loneliness by bringing him here. He is to be your adoptive brother, understand?" Smiling softly at their nods, she took Scythe's arm gently, waiting until he put Logan down next to Devon before taking him into the next room, closing the door. Sitting down, Scythe beckoned her over, allowing her to climb on his lap and cuddle into his chest. By the way they were arraigned; it seemed as if they had done this before. She started the conversation with a soft question as he began stroking her hair. "How was he when you found him?"

"The area which I found him in was … torn to shreds is the best way I can describe it. I found him wailing his lungs out next to his crib. I picked him up when a man named Albus Dumbledore appeared to try and stop me… I managed to escape without revealing anything, but I fear that Dumbledore will start scouring the Wizarding World to find him…" His voice broke off, leaving the couple in a silence, broken with laughter of their children playing in the nursery.

"We must face him though, if the world is to be protected … Where is your next destination?"

"A land called Nippon. It has been split up into five countries. I need to go to the Country of Fire's capitol village, Konoha, to find Naruto. Other than that, I know nothing else."

Sighing, he continued stroking Aiden's hair, relaxing in the familiar gesture. They would have to train Harry the minute he reached five, if he was to be strong enough to complete his task. They both sat there, thinking about their future, and the future of their children.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yo everyone, just here to say that One) this is the longest I've typed, and Two) A cookie goes out to Ansela for guessing the two mystery characters correctly first. This chapter was mainly a filler/plot chapter, so expect a time skip and action the next one, where we pay a visit to the world of Naruto!

Also, I have posted a first chapter of "Origins - Husband, Father, Master, Warrior, Legend", explaining the Raorr family in more detail as a prologue before starting the story at Scythe's childhood. If you have any questions about any of my original characters, E-mail me and I'll try to answer without giving away too much.

Until next time - -Scythe-


	5. Chapter Three: Riunioni

Past, Present, and Future

Past, Present, and Future

Crossover Fanfiction by ScytheRaorr

Disclaimer: I am not, in any way, shape, or form, making any money with my writing either directly or indirectly involved. All characters used in my story belong to their respective owners, and as such, I am writing this story for pure fun and entertainment, and hope you, as the readers, enjoy it.

Summary: A mysterious figure takes a baby Harry Potter from Godric's Hollow and rescues an abused Uzumaki Naruto from his home village. Their destinies will be realized, and they will rise to their own expectations in their world.

WARNING: This story is a yaoi romance (Guy/Guy love). If this offends anyone, then I suggest that you do not read it, and please don't leave flames. Remember, this is a warning, so don't say I didn't warn you.

Key

Normal – Talking/Narration

_Italics_ – Thoughts/Flashback

**Bold** – Kyuubi/Demons Speaking

Underline – Kyuubi/Demons Thinking

Past, Present, and Future

Book One – Past

Chapter Three

--Ten Years Later--

"We are leaving in ten minutes! Hurry up!" The deep, booming voice of Scythe Raorr echoed throughout the cottage. Today, ten years after retrieving Harry Potter, was the day the Raorr family was to go to the land of Nippon to Konoha to start Scythe's 'Task': Find and raise a young child named Uzumaki Naruto. He looked back at the clock on the wall, and then to his clothing to make sure everything was in order. He had a pair of baggy black jeans covering his legs with dark brown combat boots on his feet. A long sleeved black shirt covered his scared body, the left sleeve torn off at the shoulder. His right hand had a black fingerless glove covering it, with three chains going from the glove to around his arm up to the collar of the dark gray flak-jacket over his shirt. A mask of white bandages covered his lower face, his scared left eye, as custom, was closed. He looked over to his wife in annoyance at their children's tardiness, stifling a sigh. As usual, he noted, she looked stunning with her skintight black leather pants, the red tee-shirt with a fishnet shirt underneath it, and her blood red sandals. She rolled her emerald eyes at his look, but kept a small smile on her face.

Stomping caused both adults to look at the stairway. Even at sixteen, Logan continued to be loud and boisterous. He had filled out at the training his father put him and his siblings through, and was wearing a simple white tee-shirt and black shorts with black sandals finishing the look. After him came Devon, calmly walking, an opposite of her brother, dressed in red jeans, a red v-neck showing off a little cleavage, and red sandals like her mother. At seventeen, she had many lecherous eyes turned her way, but a show of her strength had many, if not all males running. Last down the stairs was a ten year old Harry Potter; or Lucian J. Raorr, as he was now known as. It took a total of three years for the child to open up and the nightmares to stop, and another year for him to get used to the unique 'lifestyle' the Raorr family possessed. He was naturally shy, but had his outburst moments that the other children were helping with. His ensemble was an emerald green tee-shirt that matched his eyes, black jean-shorts, dark green sandals, and a golden chain around his neck that he received for his seventh birthday.

Scythed looked over the group before nodding in approval. He reached underneath his shirt's neckline and retrieved his necklace-transporter, holding it out for the family to hold. As soon as he saw that everyone had taken a piece of it, he muttered a word underneath his breath and the family disappeared in a flash of light.

--Nippon: Land of Fire: Konoha - Village Hidden in the Leaves--

_Pant…Pant…got to keep running………_

A small boy of nine with sun-kissed hair and sapphire eyes that reflected the sky ran through the streets of Konoha, panting from exhaustion from running for a long time.

"Get it! It must pay for what it did to our families, what it did to Konoha!" Hearing the voice caused the child, known as Uzumaki Naruto, to look behind him with wide, fearful eyes. As he passed an area of light, one could see if they looked close enough, three lines marring his cheeks that looked like a tattoo, scar, or whiskers. Making a quick left turn, he found himself at a dead end. He looked for a way out when he heard the footsteps behind him stop. Turning around, he found himself in front of countless shinobi and villagers, his back against the wall. The mob's members had gleams in their eyes that promised pain to the young orphan. At first, no one moved. When a twig snapped, the mob charged in, and started beating the child.

--Elsewhere--

Scythe and his family had just arrived and rented a room in a nearby hotel when his sound and smell senses went off. Walking outside after instructing his family to stay, he followed the smell of blood until he heard the wails of a child.

"……stop…..please……what did I do...wha-AHHH!!"

The new set of screams caused Scythe to run until he arrived at a dead-end alleyway. What he saw would join the many memories that would never leave his mind. A mob of villagers and the village's shinobi, ninja, were surrounding a small boy, beating, kicking, and punching him into submission. When the child looked up and locked eyes with Scythe's closed one, all he could see in his sapphire orbs were fear, confusion, and a tiny spec of hope. Growling, he jumped into the air and landed in the middle of the mob, scattering them away with a mighty roar. Wrath coursed through his body like liquid fire as he surveyed his new enemies. Looking over at the child, he found him to be unconscious, the darkness taking him away from this nightmare. Turning back to the crowd, he opened his scared eye, showing the world what was contained underneath the lid. An eye, black as the night with a red slit for a pupil froze the mob in their tracks. He spoke, his voice laced with barely contained rage, enough to match the fury in his eye.

"Who are you to attack an innocent child? I should kill all of you for what you have done…" He drew his blade, YamiKage, (Dark Shadow) from it's casing, holding it in his right hand. "But… I am feeling … generous…if you leave now, I will spare your lives, and forget this happened…" Silence took over the mob as they looked at each other, seemingly weighing their options. Up above, watching the scene with curiosity stood the Sandimine Hokage, Sarutobi, along with the ANBU Black Ops. Team assigned to protect him. Some of the villagers backed up, but one shinobi, who was obviously drunk, charged Scythe with a broken bottle in his hand. In a split second, Scythe stood behind him, his blade coated with blood. The man dropped to the floor, his head coming clean off his shoulders as blood sprayed the ground and Scythe's face. Turning towards the rest of the mob, he questioned them with a more sadistic, manic voice. "Is there anyone else that wishes to die?" At the question, the villagers and shinobi scattered, running or teleporting from the ally. Chuckling darkly, he closed his eye and wiped his blade clean before sheathing it. Sensing the energy of the Hokage, he turned around to come face to face with him. In his arms held the small boy, asleep for all anyone knows. The Hokage's voice was calm, yet powerful when he spoke.

"I would like to thank you, Swordsman-San, for rescuing Naruto-Kun." Recognition flashed through Scythe's open eye as he looked towards the child in the man's arms. Scythe asked for a hospital, in which the Sandimine nodded and started walking, Scythe following silently. Turning his head slightly, he regarded Scythe with calm, calculating eyes. "So, Swordsman-San, what brings you to Konoha?

--

Drip……drip……drip……

_Where?……Where am I?……_

Drip……drip……drip……

_Am……am I dead?……_

**Open your eyes, kit…open your eyes…**

The second voice startled young Uzumaki Naruto, causing him to sit up and open his eyes, sapphire orbs scanning his surroundings. Standing up, he discovered himself in a sewer setting, pipes running every which way, water up to his knees, yet not getting him wet.

_Wha?...What is this place?..._

**Follow the sound of my voice, kit…… follow the sound of my voice……**

The 'voice', Naruto thought, sounded kind, if a bit……guttural. Having nowhere else to go, and trusting the kind voice, he followed where he thought the voice was coming from. Making his way through the maze-like tunnels took some time, and he encountered many a dead end, but with some help from the voice, he eventually found himself in front of a large cage in the middle of a dry clearing. Looking at the cage, he noticed a piece of paper on the middle bar, the word 'seal' on it in Japanese kanji. He looked around himself, confused, but still having a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that told him he was in the right place. He couldn't help the shudder that ran up his spine as he remembered the last time he was supposedly 'safe' from harm. His thoughts were interrupted, however, as a low growl emanated from the cage causing him to look back towards it. As he continued listening, he realized that the sound wasn't growling, it sounded like it was……purring? Curiosity grabbed hold of Naruto's legs and feet as he slowly made his way closer to the cage, the purring noise increasing in volume as he walked closer, seemingly calming him down. He looked inside the cage when he got there, finding nothing beyond the bars but inky blackness. He looked up at the paper seal in curiosity, then behind him, expecting the worse. He found nothing behind him but the main sewer path he took, and was relieved. Turning around, he looked up again and found his sapphire eyes locking with ruby orbs from behind the cage. He yelped out in shock, and jumped back, landing on his butt in shock. The eyes belonged to a stunning woman, her red kimono flowing like silk as her black and red waist length hair shone in the unknown light. His eyes stayed locked with hers as he backed up a couple of meters. For a moment, no one spoke, both woman and child studying each other. After a moment, Naruto broke the eye contact, and the silence with a small, shaky, voice.

"Who…who are you? What are you…we…doing here? Where is…here?"

A sigh was the answer the female gave at his tentative questions as she sat down in the traditional way, her legs underneath her with her hands on her knees. When she spoke, it was with an equally quiet voice, but, unlike Naruto's, it was laced with a calm, deep power.

"We, Young One, are currently in your mind; your subconscious, to be exact. As for whom I am, I am known to your village as the Youkai Kyuubi no Kitsune. I am here because your father, the Yondamine Hokage of your village, sealed me inside of you nine years ago. You are here, I believe, because you just became unconscious due to a mob of villagers and shinobi.

Naruto sat there, his mouth opening wider and wider in shock for every thing the newly named Kyuubi was saying. His thoughts were flying every which way as questions popped up in his mind.

_She's the demon? But everyone says the demon was killed by the Yondamine nine…years…ago………Wait…the Yondamine is my Father?! But then… who was my Mother? And where is she?_

"Relax, child, all will be explained soon; All of your questions will be answered."

The Kyuubi's voice startled Naruto again, causing him to jump. He stared at her. Perplexed at what she said.

"Since I take residence inside of your mind, I am able to hear your thoughts and input my own if I need to. Even with you in here, nothing is hidden from me about you. Come, sit, and let me tell you a story of how I became sealed inside of you."

Nodding, the child took a deep breath and sat down near the bars of the cage, letting her voice wash over him as she told her story.

"When I first met your Father, he had just become the Yondamine Hokage of your village. I found him wandering the forests surrounding the village. I imagine he was enjoying the calm and serene of nature after the hectic initializations and festivals of his new status…"

_--Flashback – Forests surrounding Konoha, four years prior to the attack of the Kyuubi no Kitsune--_

_Uzamaki Arashi, the Yondamine Hokage of Konoha walked the forest paths outside of his village in a comfortable silence, only broken with the sounds of nature surrounding him. He let out a sigh as his hands were placed behind his head, his head tilting upward in reflection of the past week's events. A small chuckle escaped his lips as he remembered Tsunade and Jiraiya yelling at each other due to Jiraiya's gift of congratulations; a signed copy of Icha Icha Paradise Vol. I. A sudden chakra spike caused the Yondamine jump to a defensive position, drawing a kunai with his right hand and holding it in a defensive position as he faced the side of the trail where the spike came from._

_--End Flashback--_

"I had been watching him, studying him, when he sensed me. I walked out of my hiding place and explained to him that I was the Youkai Kyuubi no Kitsune, Konoha and the forest's protector. His reaction to my words was…quite like yours, actually. He just stood there, gaping like a fish out of water…" Kyuubi let out a small smile and chuckle at the memory. Naruto thought about her words for a second before a light clicked on in his mind.

"Wait! If you were the protector of the forest, and Konoha, why did you attack it all those years ago?" His question broke here out of her wayward thoughts as she sighed once more.

"You're a smart one. All in due time, child, I will explain it all in due time." She shifted around so that she sat with her back against the walls and began speaking again. "After our first encounter, he would spend every Sunday he had off from his duties walking in the forest with me, talking and relaxing. Soon enough, after a couple of years, I fell in love with him, and he fell in love with me…but your council of elders didn't like our union for some reason…"

_--Flashback – Hokage tower, Konoha, one year prior to the attack of the Kyuubi no Kitsune--_

"_GIVE ME ONE DAMN GOOD REASON WHY I CAN'T MARRY HER!" Arashi's voice boomed throughout the Konoha as many villagers looked up towards the tower in confusion, before returning to their work. Inside of the tower, on the highest level, Arashi and Kyuubi stood in front of the council of elders. Arashi was panting from anger, his hands clenched as his left eye periodically twitched. Kyuubi stood silently next to him, the only indication of her anger being the cold fury in her eyes. The couple had just been told that they could not marry each other after Arashi made the announcement that he was going to marry her._

"_You are a human; she is a demon, a Kyuubi at that! Should you wed and have children, they would be shunned for being half human, half fox! Think of the repercussions should the child be found out! The son of Konoha's Yellow Flash and the Kyuubi no Kitsune, many would be after it! This is why we, the council of elders, find it not in Konoha's best interest that you two should wed!" Arashi gritted his teeth, seeing the iron wall of opposition before him. He knew that the child would be in danger, being the son of a Hokage and a Demon, but that didn't mean he liked that fact pointed out. Giving out a small huff, he stiffly bowed before using his Hirashin to exit the building,_

_--End Flashback--_

"When I had caught up with him, he was understandably mad, beating up some poor training logs. After some time, he developed an idea. It would mark the first time he would defy the council. Long story short, I became pregnant with a child, a kit…" She trailed off, giving the young boy some time to process the new information and to figure out what to tell him about the battle.

She tuned him out of her thoughts so she could think. "No…I mustn't tell him of my rage and anger…it would remind him of the reason of him being hated and loosing his Father…" His voice broke her out of her musings. He was apparently thinking out loud and was turned towards her.

"If…Father fell in love with the Kyuubi…and Kyuubi had…a…child…" He quickly looked up, his eyes wide with emotion. In the light, and at the angle she was looking at him from, he could faintly see three whisker-like marks on each of her cheeks. His eyes still on hers, he slowly brought a shaking hand up to feel the marks on his own cheeks. Realizing the unasked question, Kyuubi gave a small, almost tentative nod. Not a second later, she found herself cuddling and hugging the small boy, combing her hand through his hair and whispering sweet nothings as he sobbed into her shoulder. The newly reunited Mother-Son stayed like that, inside of the bars of the seal, until the child fell asleep. Gazing at him, memorizing his features, she watched him sleep until a peculiar scent drifted through the sewer-like place. Giving a few sniffs, she narrowed her eyes, trying top remember the familiar scent. Placing the child softly on the ground, and frustrated about the scent, she allowed her Youkai to seem slowly into the boy. She would take control of his optic nerves to try to see where the scent was coming from. Closing her eyes, she waited until his sight became hers.

_--Unmarked room, Konoha General Hospital--_

Scythe sighed for the umpteenth time as he looked upon Naruto's body in the Hospital. It was minutes ago he and the Sandaime had arrived to check in the vessel. He was getting more and more frustrated as, when they finally got a room and the Hokage had left, he had to intimidate a fair amount of people away that were trying to 'help; the boy. Sighing 'again' he settled himself for when the Sandaime came back when a scent hit his nose. Bolting up straight, he sniffed around, digging around in his memories for the identity of the smell. His brow furrowed when he found the scent to be that of his old servant from a long time ago, long before he met his wife. Shrugging, he turned towards finding where the scent originated from, blinking when he found it to be coming from the prone Naruto. He leaned in and sniffed at the boy. _"Yep, it's definitely coming from his body alright. But what is her scent doing in his body?..." _He blinked as he found his gaze meeting that of the container. _"Interesting…but I thought his eyes were blue, not this ruby red…"_ He shook his head as he heard a noise coming from the child. He spoke softly, not wanting to give a bad first impression. "Could you repeat that again childe? I'm afraid I didn't catch that." He could only stare at the question that came from the boy's lips.

"I-I asked…are you my Master?..."

--

AN: Yo everyone, I'm back! Yeah, sorry about the long wait time and everything…but I needed to drop-kick my muse and get him into gear…luckily, I got everything (relatively) working again….so please review, and I promise, no wicked long wait again.

Until next time –Scythe-


	6. Chapter Four: Biografia

Past, Present, and Future

Crossover Fanfiction by ScytheRaorr

Disclaimer: I am not, in any way, shape, or form, making any money with my writing either directly or indirectly involved. All characters used in my story belong to their respective owners, and as such, I am writing this story for pure fun and entertainment, and hope you, as the readers, enjoy it.

Summary: A mysterious figure takes a baby Harry Potter from Godric's Hollow and rescues an abused Uzumaki Naruto from his home village. Their destinies will be realized, and they will rise to their own expectations in their world.

WARNING: This story is a yaoi romance (Guy/Guy love). If this offends anyone, then I suggest that you do not read it, and please don't leave flames. Remember, this is a warning, so don't say I didn't warn you.

Key

Normal – Talking/Narration

_Italics_ – Thoughts/Flashback

**Bold** – Kyuubi/Demons Speaking

Underline – Kyuubi/Demons Thinking

Past, Present, and Future

Book One – Past

Character Bios (Intermission Chapter)

A.N. - …I decided to post the character bios of the Raorr family just to avoid some confusion about who's who of our loveable dysfunctional family. So…here you go!...  
--

Name: Scythe Donovan Raorr VI

Birthday: Unknown

Birthplace: Capital City Palace, modern day Japan

Age: Unknown

Eye Color: White

Hair Color: White

Height: 6 ft, 1 in.\

Weight: 180 lbs.

Heritage: ½ Dragon Demon/ ½ Human

Current Occupation: Clan Head/Teacher

Relatives:

Aiden Raorr – Wife/Life-Mate

Devon Alestra Raorr – Daughter

Logan Drakkonan Raorr – Son

Harry (Lucian James Raorr) Potter – Adopted Son

Alestra Raorr – Mother (Deceased)

Drakkonan Raorr IV – Father (Deceased)

Remaining Family – Unknown (No Contact)

Physical Appearance: Scars littered everywhere on his upper body, including one scar over his left eye, keeping him blind on the left side.

Mannerisms: Left hand/arm known to twitch every so often. Has an obsession with dark chocolate and chocolate chip cookie dough ice-cream. Pervert (Claims only for Aiden). Is sadistic, and has assumed masochistic tendencies. He is level headed and very hard to anger except in extreme circumstances. Immediately closes up when questioned about any of his scars.

Abilities: Extensive sword training, analytical mind, extreme stamina and endurance, extensive healing factor.

- - Unique Ability: Harmonixer (The Art of Fusion) - -  
Due to the family curse on all males, Scythe has multiple personalities in his mind, in the form of 'souls'. By harmonizing his spirit with that of one of the souls, he can then fuse the two together, to create a new being. When fused, he experiences a boost of physical and mental power, but if done multiple times in succession, Scythe can lose his mind, causing the soul to take over his body.

--

Name: Aiden Raorr

Birthday: Unknown

Birthplace: Unknown

Age: Unknown

Eye Color: Green

Hair Color: Red

Height: 5 ft. 9in.

Weight: Unknown (Unable to acquire information)

Heritage: ½ Shape-shifter/ ½ Fire Demon

Current Occupation: Mother/Ex-Assassin/Teacher

Relatives:

Scythe Donovan Raorr VI – Husband/Life-Mate

Devon Alestra Raorr – Daughter

Logan Drakkonan Raorr – Son

Harry (Lucian James Raorr) Potter – Adopted Son

Parents: Unknown (Presumed Deceased)

Other Family: Unknown (Presumed Deceased)

Physical Appearance: Can change her appearance at will at the molecular level, but prefers to look human. True appearance is unknown, even to her Mate.

Mannerisms: Extremely dislikes water, and loves fire (Pyromaniac). Open pervert (Claims only for Scythe). She is extremely sadistic and a confirmed masochist. Also, is easy to anger and very aggressive when enraged.

Abilities: Stealth, speed, endurance, can change form at will.

--

Name: Devon Alestra Raorr

Birthday: Unknown

Birthplace: Family Cottage, outside of Capital City.

Age: Seventeen

Eye Color: Green

Hair Color: Red

Height: 5 ft. 5in.

Weight: Unknown (Unable to acquire information)

Heritage: ¼ Human/ ¼ Shape-shifter/ ¼ Dragon Demon/ ¼ Fire Demon

Current Occupation: Student

Relatives:

Scythe Donovan Raorr VI – Father/Teacher

Aiden Raorr – Mother/Teacher

Logan Drakkonan Raorr – Younger Brother

Harry (Lucian James Raorr) Potter – Younger Adopted Brother

Remaining Family: Unknown (No Contact)

Physical Appearance: Eyes are cat-like, denoting her father's dragon heritage.Current appearance is true appearance.

Mannerisms: Very calm and almost always thinking while carrying a piece of literature. She has a slight sadistic streak (Read: Not as dangerous as her parents) but is usually neutral.

Abilities: Slight shape-shifter power, though not fully trained along with a ridiculously high IQ.

--

Name: Logan Drakkonan Raorr

Birthday: Unknown

Birthplace: Family Cottage, outside of Capital City

Age: Sixteen

Eye Color: White

Hair Color: White

Height: 5 ft. 4in.

Weight: 190 lbs.

Heritage: ¼ Human/ ¼ Shape-shifter/ ¼ Dragon Demon/ ¼ Fire Demon

Current Occupation: Student

Relatives:

Scythe Donovan Raorr IV - Father/Teacher

Aiden Raorr - Mother/Teacher

Devon Alestra Raorr - Elder Sister

Harry (Lucian James Raorr) Potter – Younger Adopted Brother

Remaining Family - Unknown (No Contact)

Physical Appearance: Built like a body-builder and almost as strong as his father physically.

Mannerisms: He is head-strong and always rushes into problems with an 'act first, ask questions never' type of attitude. Has a rare moment of calmness and levelheadedness every so often.

Abilities: Heightened endurance and stamina, Harmonixer (Locked)

--

Name: Harry (Lucian James Raorr) Potter

Birthday: July 31, 1980

Birthplace: Godric's Hollow, West Country, England

Age: Ten

Eye Color: Green

Hair Color: Black

Height: 4ft. 6in.

Weight: 74 lbs.

Heritage: ½ Human/ ½ Wizard

Current Occupation: Student

Relatives:

James Potter - Birth Father (Deceased)

Scythe Donovan Raorr Black VI - Adoptive Father/Teacher

Lilly Potter nee Evans - Birth Mother (Deceased)

Aiden Raorr - Adoptive Mother/Teacher

Devon Alestra Raorr - Elder Adoptive Sister

Logan Drakkonan Raorr - Elder Adoptive Brother

Remaining Family - Unknown (No Contact)

Physical Appearance: He has a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead above his right eye as proof that he survived the Killing Curse. He also wears glasses.

Mannerisms: Prefers to be mute, but when he talks, he talks quietly. He is slightly insomniac and is also fascinated with reptiles, dragons in particular. He is very bright and kind for his age.

Abilities: Magic (Uncontrolled)

--

A.N. There you go…complete (somewhat) bios of the family…for those wondering about Naruto, I'll be taking care of that next chapter.

A.N.2. – I thought about putting this in a new Fanfiction…but I didn't know if, or even how people would know it's updated…I thought of putting a note in a chapter every time I updated it…but thought it would be too much work…so yeah, for every new O.C., I'll but their bio at the bottom of the chapter….yeah…

Review with question and comments (they feed my muse so I don't have to…)

'Till then, adios. - Scythe -


End file.
